That Jumper
by thewrittingferret
Summary: Wolfstar Fluff - He loved the multitude of knitwear the man seemed to own. He loved how soft they always were from constant wear but, there was one jumper the wizard couldn't stand.
**A/N -** Just a fluffy little oneshot for you guys.

Beta love of course as always.

* * *

 **That Jumper**

* * *

Sirius adored Remus, had done for the past year now.

He adored everything about the man. His constantly inky fingers, the way his hair forever fell into his eyes but he refused to do anything about it, the fact that he always had a book open, even if he wasn't actually reading it. He loved the multitude of knitwear the man seemed to own. He loved how soft they always were from constant wear but, there was one jumper the wizard couldn't stand.

Just the one, out of what could quite possibly be hundreds.

It was grey, a plain simple grey, nothing was offensive about the shade and there was no garish pattern or design. It was what it represented. Mary Macdonald had taken up knitting and despite Sirius' reluctance to admit it was rather adept at the craft. This said jumper was one of her creations and had she not had an obvious crush on the man for whom she knitted Sirius wouldn't have had an issue with it but, she was his competition and he didn't like that.

The jumper was frustratingly adorable on Remus, the sleeves were too long and it was far too wide swamping him in that cuddly sort of way. Sirius hated it.

There had been no proof that Remus was even interested in the witch, or had even noticed that the witch admired him. He didn't show her any extra attention and seemed completely oblivious to any attention she seemed to show him.

She wasn't the one who had the man sneak into his bed when he was cold and, let her lay her head in his lap in front of the fire whilst he read. She wasn't the one who he spent time with helping her through her essays late into the night, or the one whom he shared his secret chocolate stash with. No that was Sirius. Yet despite this, Sirius was still completely clueless as to whether there was anything more to the wolf's actions or if this was just simply natural Remus behaviour and, despite being a Gryffindor, Sirius was far too terrified to find out, the thought of rejection hurt too much.

It was a typical Hogsmeade weekend in April when Sirius' opinion on that mentioned jumper changed.

Despite the pleasant warm spring weather Remus chose to wear _that_ jumper, putting Sirius in a rather foul mood almost instantly. He proceeded to sulk for the majority of the day, only cheering up briefly when Remus shared his favourite dark chocolate with him once they had left Honeydukes. Though that happiness was only short lived when the overly soft long sleeve of _that_ jumper unrolled over Remus' hand and brushed over Sirius' in all its wonderfully soft goodness.

He stormed off at that point in a rather childish manner, confusing them all and leading Remus to believe that he had done something to upset him. Remus of course followed and Sirius chose to ignore the heavy footsteps marching behind in attempt to catch him up.

"Pads, slow down, will you? What did I do?" Remus called out breathlessly as they ascended the hill leading back towards the school.

"Just leave it, will you?" he shouted back over his shoulder just as Remus' hand clasped around his wrist and pulled him to a stop.

"What on earth is wrong with you? What did I do to upset you so much?" Sirius' heart almost broke when he cast sight on the hurt and worried eyes in the face of the wizard he wished was his. Cursing himself inside when he realised that it was his fault and, his jealousy that was to blame.

Taking a leap of faith he chose to be honest "I hate that jumper," he almost shouted. The declaration taking Remus by surprise.

"What?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"I hate it, it's too big for you and, too soft and it too bloody warm to be wearing it," Sirius shouted out gesturing to the now cloudy sky, oblivious the clap of thunder that sounded overhead, or the way Remus was now smiling at him.

"You're in a mood because my jumper is too soft and too big?" he asked, his smile still in place.

"And because it's too warm," Sirius muttered, ignoring the fact that now there were large and heavy raindrops falling around them.

"Pad's, it's raining and, you're shivering," said Remus, pulling Sirius closer, his hand still grasping his wrist "come here."

Sirius tried to control his breathing as Remus lifted the hem of his jumper and pulled it over his head trapping them both inside the overly large knitwear. Try as he might Sirius was unable to deny that the way Remus' body felt push up against his as he were trapped against it was pure bliss. His arms rested by his sides, when really all he wanted to do was place them on Remus chest and feel the hardness of his body beneath his fingers, revealing in all things that were simply just Remus.

His breath caught in his throat when Remus' hand reached up and tucked his now damp hair behind his ear "Now, how about you tell me what this is really about," said Remus as he rested his forehead against Sirius'.

Thinking it was either now or never Sirius told the truth "She made it," he tried to sound confident, but his voice broke when he realised just how vulnerable this admission made him.

"Mary?" asked Remus confused.

When Sirius nodded shyly raindrops dripping off the ends off his hair, Remus couldn't help the smile from blossoming over his face and encouraging Sirius to meet his eye "You're jealous over Mary making me this?" he asked gesturing to the jumper they were now nestled in, though he was fairly certain he knew the answer.

Sirius didn't answer diverting his face back down towards the floor, feeling far too vulnerable at that moment.

"I like you jealous," that certainly got his attention. His face shot up to meet Remus' beaming face smiling down at him, bringing his hand up once more to cup Sirius' face and ran his thumb along his perfect cheekbone, his eyes locking in on Sirius'.

"Do you?" he asked shyly, wondering where on earth was the overly cocky and confident Sirius when he needed him.

Remus didn't saying anything else, he simply just used his free arm to pull Sirius' body flush up against his and, his fingers snake round sliding into his now soaking wet hair guiding his face close to his own as he nodded in conformation.

Sirius was almost quite certain that his heart stopped beating the moment Remus' lips met his own and, then most definitely certain that it had when his tongue grazed against his, quite literally sucking the breath right out of him.

The two stood there as the rain poured down hard around them, lost in one another as Remus staked his claim on Sirius' lips and Sirius happily let him until they had to break free from one another for lack of air.

Smiling brightly at one another Remus asked "Still hate the jumper?" brushing another soft kiss upon Sirius' lips.

"Am I yours?" he asked, now placing his hands where they had been itching to be upon Remus chest.

"Mine. And I'm yours," Remus whispered against Sirius' lips.

"Then I think I quite like this jumper now," he replied, moving his hands from where they were and around Remus holding on to him tightly.


End file.
